coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Linley Baruch
Appearance Personality * Hardworking * Loyal History Linley Baruch was born in the Yulan plane to the declined Baruch Clan. As a youth he was able to reach a level of mastery above his peers on the path to becoming a warrior. He became a dragon blood warrior (one of the four divine beast clans) by drinking the blood of a razorback wyrm (a type of dragon). Linley obtained the Coiling Dragon Ring (also called Worldring) which contained the spirit of an earth element magus named Doehring Cowart. This spirit would teach him earth element spells and teach him the single chisel sculpting technique which would enhance his development rate. Linley attended the Ernst Institute and while in school he would meet his future wife Delia. At the time Linley was not involved with Delia and instead formed a relationship with a girl named Alice who attended a different institute. Equipment * Bladeless (Adamantine Heavy Sword) * Violet Blood Fiend Sword * Coiling Dragon Ring Powers and Abilities Warning contains spoilers Pre-Deity * Dual Elemental magus (wind and earth) * Dragon Blood warrior (Razorback Wyrm Variant) Affinities * Dual exceptional affinity in Earth and Wind * Average fire affinity * After ancestral awakening exceptional affinity in Water * Can practice Edicts of Destruction Dragon Blood warrior transformation The ability to transform into a dragon blood warrior which is a trait of his clan one of the 4 supreme beast clans it is the most balanced of the beast clans transformation and greatly improves all attribute. The form changes throughout the series * the first transformation is impure (he drank the blood of a razerback wyrm) * the second transformation is of a gold dragon (he absorbed a gold drop from his coiling dragon ring) * the third transformation is of an azure-gold dragon (he absorbed a 'water sovereign might' from the coiling dragon ring) Deity(Half-God) First became a demigod of wind by practicing in the slow and fast profound mysteries. He then developed the profound mysteries of sound and music. Rather than accepting the wind demi-god divine spark into his body, Linley chose to split his soul retaining a wind divine clone and his original body. His original body can merge with the divine wind clone but only the original can dragonform. His earth divine clone was formed when he achieved mastery in the profound mysteries of the throbbing pulse of the world. He further trained in the profound mysteries of essence of earth. He was capable of inflicting both soul and material attacks through his voidwave sword attacks. His strongest defense also arose from the pulseguard armour which could be used to protect both soul and body. Within the infernal realm Linley trained in the essence of fire profound mystery to develop a fire divine clone. This clone is the slowest in training, and lowest in strength of Linley's bodies. Upon receiving the ancestral baptism in the Redding clan Linley developed an exceptional affinity to water and developed a water type divine clone. Deity(God) Linley reaches the level of god in his divine earth clone after training in Royalwing city for several years. At this point he has fused the essence of earth mystery and the throbbing pulse of the world mystery. As a god he has an enhanced godrealm relative to demigods and a more robust soul. As a god he masters the profound truth of worldwalking and begins the process of fusing it with the first two profound mysteries. At the time of entering the Redding clan he is looking to master the profound mystery of strength and has yet to achieve any insights into the profound mystery of vitality. He reaches the level of god in his divine wind clone after the sand castle incident and masters the profound truths of velocity (a combination of the fast and slow aspects) as well as the profound mysteries of sound (a combination of music and soundwaves). He is also capable of using doppleganger though it has yet to be fused. He reaches the god level in his divine fire clone after training within the Redding clan for several years. Magical Beasts Bebe- in the beginning Bebe was thought to be one of the two common rat type divine beasts, eventually it is revealed that he is the second God Eater rat in existence. Bebe's trademark characteristics are his speed and durability. Bebe trains in the laws of Darkness and has obtained insights thanks to the soul strips given to him by his grandfather Beirut. Bebe is proficient in the profound mysteries of evil, essence of darkness, shadowshape doppleganger, and the profound mystery of devour. Due to his impatient attitude and lack of interest in training Bebe's progression is slow despite the help from his grandfather. Haeru- is a wind and darkness style panther beast who received wind style divine sparks to achieve godhood. The sparks were given by Linely and Haeru remains in the Yulan Plane with the Baruch Clan. Category:Character